


Daddy's Home - Outtakes

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: A different scene from "Daddy's Home".





	Daddy's Home - Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227776) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



> prompt: roman/dean, pregnant sex!

“Good.” Roman pats Dean’s ass before sliding one hand up under Dean’s shirt. 

“I’m not even showing that much.” Dean grumbles, sliding off of Roman, but Roman follows him, pressing him down gently onto the couch, leaning down and kissing him again.

He moves down Dean’s body, pushing his shirt up and kissing Dean’s belly. Dean giggles and squirms as Roman’s beard tickles him. He kisses down Dean’s belly until he gets to Dean’s groin, mouthing damply at Dean’s cock. Dean moans, hands dropping down to curl in Roman’s hair, pushing his hips up into Roman’s mouth.

Roman smirks up at him, feeling Dean’s cock harden under his mouth. He pulls Dean’s sweat pants off of him, tossing them onto the floor, before settling back in between Dean’s spread thighs. Dean lifts one leg and drops it down over the back of the couch, groaning as Roman sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. He takes more into his mouth, sucking hard, looking up at Dean while he does. Dean tosses his head back against the couch arm, moaning loudly.

Roman pulls off of his cock and bites his hip. “Shh, you’re going to wake up Seth.”

Dean huffs out a laugh as Roman fishes around in the couch cushions before making a triumphant noise and holding up a half used bottle of lube. He uncaps it and slicks up his fingers, gently teasing Dean open as he sinks one finger into Dean’s tight heat. He works Dean open before adding a second finger and stretching him out. Dean’s gasping quietly above him, rocking his hips against Roman’s fingers. 

Roman pushes another finger into Dean, fucking him a little more roughly as Dean moans, fucking himself down onto Roman’s hand. Roman kisses Dean’s hip when he pulls his fingers out of him, making him whine in displeasure. Roman stands up and sheds his clothing before settling back in between Dean’s spread legs on his knees. He hitches Dean up on his thighs and then slicks up his cock with lube before thrusting into Dean.

Dean groans, fingers digging into the couch as he tosses his head back. Roman sets up a fast pace, fucking into Dean as hard as he dares. He slips one hand back up under Dean’s shirt, having been too impatient to take it off. He strokes the tiny curve of Dean’s belly as he fucks into Dean. He leans down and kisses Dean breathless, swallowing his moans, muffling the noise he’s making. 

He wraps his other hand around Dean’s cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the head. He speeds up, his own orgasm overtaking him as he groans, slamming into Dean a few more times before he comes. Dean whines at the feeling of slick heat spilling inside of him from Roman’s release. 

Roman slumps on top of him carefully, hand still wrapped around Dean’s cock. Dean pushes his hips up, panting. “Rome, please.”

Roman slides down and takes Dean back into his mouth after he pulls out of him. Dean moans, eyes closing as he pushes his head back into the couch arm. 

Fingers card through his hair and Dean looks up, a moan on his lips as Seth leans down to kiss him. “He’s really good at that, aren’t you, Rome?" 

Roman looks up at Seth, smirking around his mouthful. He drags the flat of his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock, pulling back to suck on the head. Seth swallows Dean’s shout in another kiss as he comes, cock pulsing in Roman’s mouth. Roman swallows Dean’s come down, sliding back up Dean’s body to lean up and kiss Seth, sharing the taste of Dean between their tongues.

"Welcome home, babe.” Seth grins at his lovers.


End file.
